All That Matters
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Seto says he can't stay home over the holidays for Christmas, and that upsets Mokuba greatly. Until he sees Seto's latest experiment... Noah/Mokuba fluff


**All That Matters**

A Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction

By MikoPriestessKagome

**Summary:** Mokuba feels sad, angry, and lonely when Seto tells him he's working over Christmas, and won't be able to spend it with him. The truth is, there's a reason for him working over the holidays: he wanted to surprise Mokuba.

A/N: I hope you like this fic! It's a one-shot, so I hope it gets **SOME** reviews. :) Flames will be used to make marshmellows, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**All That Matters**

_"I can't."_

That was what Seto's response had been when Mokuba had asked him...

"Are you taking the holidays off?"

Mokuba had been in his room ever since. Only calling the maids and quite possibly room service whenever he needed to. His bathroom was connected to his room, so he needn't go out of his room at all. At least until school started anyway.

Thus, it had Seto worried. Nothing would get Mokuba to come out of his room, not even Yugi and his friends, who he had reluctantly let over to try and pursuade Mokuba to come to the arcade with them.

"I can't." Was his reply, and when they told Kaiba, it made him wince, though he didn't show it to the others.

There was a very good reason as to why he couldn't spend Christmas with his little brother. He wanted to surprise him with a special present.

Currently, at Kaiba Corp. he sat working at a portable pod. (A/N: Think of the ones they go in when they entered the virtual world.) He was typing at what seemed to be the speed of light, he and a few scientists being the only ones in the room at the time.

Except for the body in the pod.

Green hair, and startling blue eyes... Noah Kaiba was in the pod, and he was working to bring him back.

All for Mokuba.

Frankly, he could care less if he never saw the brat again, but Mokuba loved him, and he saw how sad he had been when they had left the virtual world, thinking Noah had disappeared along with it when he had destroyed Gozaburo.

But Seto had found his data hiding in another disc. He had escaped just in time, and there wasn't too much time left to bring him back. It had taken some time to pursuade the owners of the cemetery where he was buried to let him do what he was doing - of course they thought it was absurd - _"Bringing the dead back to life is not something God intended for us to do! It's not right."_ That was there exact words, but they had eventually given in, what with some good ol' Seto Kaiba threats to pursuade them.

When Noah's eyes slowly blinked and looked up at him in recognition, a chuckle emitted from Seto seeing the sneer on the child's face. He also saw the confusion, wondering why he was even alive.

Seto opened up the pod, letting the boy out. The scientists, overwhelmed by what they had just done, brought a white robe for Noah to dress himself in, as it was quite cold in the room.

He took one look at Seto, studying him carefully. Then an eyebrow raised, and his mouth opened up to speak.

"Why?"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest, fingering the locket that rested near his heart. Noah almost immediately understood. He had seen what was in Mokuba's own locket: a picture of Seto when they were younger and at the orphanage. He could only guess what was inside Seto's.

"Here," Seto said, throwing him a spare pair of keys to the mansion, which he caught with his good reflexes almost instantly. "Sneak into the house, and don't let Mokuba see you until morning. Hide near the tree if you can."

Noah nodded, and left the building without a word.

Seto was smirking, imagining what Noah would look like with a red ribbon on his green hair as Mokuba found him tomorrow morning. Actually laughing a bit, Seto returned to his work, ignoring the questioning stares of his fellow co-workers.

His project had been done a lot quicker than he had thought. Though he had hoped to get it done just before Christmas, he wasn't sure. And tonight was Christmas eve. He had done it in record time.

_All for you, little brother..._

* * *

The next day, was Christmas morning. Mokuba slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked at the clock and gave a grim smile.

Today was Christmas. And Seto would still be at work.

He slowly climbed out of bed, and went into the bathroom to shower. After about ten or fifteen minutes, he cleaned and dried himself off before getting into a decent change of clothes. Brushing and drying his hair, he walked downstairs, yawning as he did.

Today would be a very quiet day.

_Seto..._

* * *

Noah tapped his foot impatently on the ground. It was 9:50 am! Did the kid plan to stay in bed all morning? He doubted it much, seeing as it was Mokuba, and this was Christmas.

He had seen Seto sneaking back into the mansion as well and hiding up in his room until Mokuba saw Noah. The look on Mokuba's face was going to be priceless!

Noah couldn't help but grin. He hadn't seen either of them or his friends in over three years. He couldn't help but miss Mokuba, though he didn't despise Kaiba as much as he did in the past.

When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he grinned to himself, and waited quietly with his arms crossed over his chest.

When he saw his little brother walking downstairs, if he was a girl there would not have been a more adorable sight. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly, his other hand resting at his side. His hair was clean and all over the place, and he wore a green shirt with black jeans.

While Noah noticed he wasn't really awake yet, he grinned.

_This would be a good time._

"Took you long enough. Wwhat were you going to do, sleep until noon and keep me waiting?"

This made Mokuba jump and look around, quite awake now. Noah snickered silently, covering his mouth with his hand.

The whole room was dark, so Mokuba couldn't see a thing. But the voice was familiar... so familiar...

He felt around the wall until he finally found a light switch, and when he turned it on, it seemed as though time had stopped.

Noah stood before him, looking like he did before. He was the same age, and his injuries and his body had become completely healed. He did however, look as old as he should be: sixteen.

"N-Noah?" Mokuba asked, his voice shaking as he saw him again. It had been so long... but wait...

"How are you here?"

"You're brother wanted to surprise you," Noah explained to him, a small grin on his face. "That's why he couldn't spend time with you over the holidays. He had found my data on another disc, and worked on bringing me back."

Suddenly, Mokuba seemed to have launched himself into Noah's arms, and started crying. Awkwardly, Noah held him and sat down on the couch, holding him in his lap.

_Oh Seto... I'm so sorry for being angry at you... if I had known..._ he thought. _Thank you, big brother..._

Noah continued to hold him until he stopped crying, and wiped his tears away.

"Hey, no crying now, not on Christmas," Noah said with a small grin.

"Oh yeah," Mokuba said, managing a small grin of his own, and laughed. "I sort of forgot after I saw you."

Noah sweatdropped. "How could one possibly forget about the best holiday of the year?"

Mokuba laughed again, and the boys sat down in front of the tree, and he watched Mokuba open his presents, even helped him open them, since he had none of his own. But he had already gotten what he wanted.

They did this in silence, until a sound of "Ahem" was heard from behind them.

Mokuba blinked and Noah grinned more. "You weren't thinking of doing this without me, were you?" Seto asked, faking a threatening tone.

The young boy threw his arms around Seto and hugged him tightly. Seto was slightly shocked, but it only showed on his face for a moment before he hugged him back, awkwardly patting his head.

"You're the best, big brother!" Mokuba said, grinning up at him, unshed tears in his eyes. Seto blinked at seeing this, but figured they were just happy ones.

"Hey!" exclaimed Noah, who was trying to look offended. "What about me?"

Mokuba laughed and looked back up at Seto, smiling. Seto returned the smile with one of his own, one that he only reserved for Mokuba.

To say Noah was shocked to see Seto smile was an understatement. I'll think I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life... he thought, shuddering.

The three boys spent Christmas together, not caring about pety feuds, at least not today.

Everything was okay, just as it should be.

Mokuba was happy, and so Seto and Noah were too.

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N: **I couldn't honestly tell you where this idea came from or how it worked out... but it did! I hope you liked it!


End file.
